1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit board with a plug connector having plug prongs for the electrical connection of the circuitry disposed on the circuit board to a coupler member attached to the housing. The invention relates more particularly to a circuit board with a plug connector in which the plug connector is secured at the rim of the circuit board.
2. Prior Art
In conventional circuit board arrangements of the above-mentioned kind having plug connectors, insulating bodies extend along one narrow rim of the circuit board, and the plug prongs extend in the main plane of the circuit board or parallel thereto. Circuit boards equipped with plug connectors of this type are, as a rule, inserted vertically, i.e., on edge, in sleeve couplers which are disposed in the rear portion of a housing for a machine stand or frame. The plug connection here serves not only to effect electrical connections to circuitry embodied on the circuit board to wiring provided in the housing, but also acts as a device for orienting the circuit board relative to the housing, especially in view of the fact that engagement elements for adjustable structural parts, such as a shaft of trimming potentiometers and the like, are frequently disposed on the opposite narrow side of the circuit board. These engagement elements are also disposed parallel to the main plane of the circuit board, so as to be accessible on this protruding end side of the circuit board disposed one beside the other in the machine stand.
It is accordingly a principal object of the invention to provide a circuit board with a plug connector of the type described above in such a manner that the circuit board is placed in the housing in a mechanically shielded manner, even when the housing has been opened, that interference-free electric connections of the circuit board to the wiring located in the housing is assured and furthermore that functionally essential output control lines of the circuitry embodied on the circuit board are accessible from the outside, when the housing is closed, without significantly additional cost either in terms of structure or in terms of assembly techniques.